Musketeers
Squadron Motto:' “'Tous pour un, un pour tous” Squadron Specialization: Mutli-role Current PMC: Eagle Corp Former PMCs: Flight Leader: Nicholas "Crutches" Delorezia Squadron Reputation: 4 Squadron Grade: F Missions Flown: 4, '63% success rate' 'Formation' On a typical day in Paris-De Gaulle Airport three complete strangers, Ross Cameron, Henry Dravot and Nick Delorizea, were stepping off their separate flights. Unlike any other three people, these men would form a special bond only developed in war. Except these men were being paid to fight. They had no ties to the countries they would fight for. Their loyalty was bought with money. However these strangers were heading into the complete unknown, no job was secure for them. The men met in the airport bar and swapped stories. Quickly each man found out the other was heading to the same destination, Djibouti. As the flight departed, each man took their separate seats. At least they knew that all the men there wouldn’t be completely assholes. After a few weeks of being grease monkeys and all around lackeys, the men once again met in the local dive bar. None of them had acquired a job as a pilot. Instead they were fine tuning the machines they so desired to fly. As the night grew darker and more drinks were poured, the men started to become a little more boisterous. They saw themselves as the Three Musketeers, a gallant group of modern knights, who had been dishonored by not living up to their full potential. One of the men, Nick, cried out the motto of the Three Musketeers, even in the original French and with his sword, a stolen pointer. Some of the other pilots were not too appreciate of the three men’s attitude. A punch was thrown and the bar erupted into an all-out brawl. The “Three Musketeers” fought their way out, though not without delivering their own justice. As they escaped, the Musketeers were on their way, except they were still without their d’Artagnan. Flyers were scattered through the camp to find a fourth pilot to fill out their flight. The only problem was that no one would answer their call. Quickly, the “Three Musketeers” became infamous throughout the camp. No sane man would trust their lives with these brash men, though one person did answer their call and it was no man. The group was sitting at their usual table at Voodoo. A woman, Julienne Aleva Nikarova, walked up to see about the open spot. Each man looked at the other. Did the other men set this up as some kind of joke? Sure there were female pilots, but they were a rare breed. After a small discussion, the men decided that a pilot was a pilot, no matter their gender. Plus they were sick of being stuck on the ground. The Three Musketeers had found their d’Artagnan. The three men raised their glasses of beer and cried out “All for one, one for all!”. The Musketeers were finally complete. Current Members Nicholas "Crutches" Delorezia - Flight Lead - Multi-role Nicholas (though he prefers “Nick”) Delorezia is the youngest of eight children in a fourth generation Italian-American family. He was born in Jersey City and grew up in a fairly normal childhood. His father managed a theater that may or may not have been a front for the mob and his mother worked as a typist across the river in Manhattan. His family was generally respected in their community,, though he and his brothers were well known in as incorrigible pranksters and troublemakers. In July of 2005 Delorezia joined the air force to pay for college. While with the USAF he served two back-to-back tours in Iraq as an aircraft mechanic for the 58th fighter squadron. After his initial contract with the air force expired Nick briefly attended Rutgers University, but quickly found civilian life unstructured and unfulfilling. At the end of 2008 Nick dropped out of college and signed a five year contract with the French Foreign Legion where he served as an infantryman, Delorezia served in both the Middle East, particularly Afghnistan and Jordan, and all over Africa. Thanks to a leg wound received in Côte d'Ivoire Nick possesses both French and American citizenship through “Français par le sang vers”. This leg wound also ended his career as an infantryman, and got him into the light air support role. Since leaving the legion Delorezia has alternated between air cargo hauling and working as a diesel mechanic outside of Orléans. Unofficially, Nick learned to fly C-130's while serving in Iraq with the USAF and had a few hours acting as the RIO in an F-15E, but gained little experience in them. After his leg wound with the French Foreign Legion he flew for the "2eme PARA" and unofficial combat air support missions with indigenous aircraft, or a Cessna with an M-60 hanging out the window. DeLorezia has little experience with jet fighters, but has proven to be a quick and adaptable learner. His experience and appreciation for ground operations makes him an excellent candidate for close air support and ground attack missions and he shows exceptional care for friendly infantry assets in simulated missions. He speaks fluent english and french and posses a working knowledge of italian, though all with a thick accent. 'Current A/C' ''Convair F-106 Delta Dart'' '''''Kills *2 x MiG-21 *1 x IL-76 *2 x Gaz-66 Convoy *1 x BTR Convoy *1 x F-5A Tiger *1 x MiG-23 *1 x ??? (Saudi 747) *3 x Cruise Missiles *1 x A-7 Corsair II *1 x Infantry Group 'Missions Flown' *Bitter Shark *Rapid Foot *''Granite Harvest '' *''Topaz Shield'' Henry "Guv" Dravot - Multi-role Henry Dravot is the son of an old ranching family near the town of La Grange, Texas. Ranching was in his blood as tending cattle and riding horses came naturally to him, but this wasn’t the life Henry wanted. He had seen his father’s whole life dominated by his job. At sometimes his father seemed to care more about the cattle than his family. Was that the kind of man that Henry wanted to be? Getting accepted to the University of Texas at Austin, Henry finally had a way to escape the ranch. Only one problem was in the way, money. His family just did not have enough money to pay for his education. Henry was determined to get out. Eventually he found his answer in the AFROTC. They would pay for his schooling and he would have to serve a couple of years in the Air Force. Sure it sounded like a sacrifice, but Henry took it. Henry made his way through school being an average student at best. He graduated and was soon given his assignment. The unremarkable ranching boy had been assigned to the 149th Fighter Wing to receive more pilots’ training, particularly the F-16. Henry thought he was part of some cruel joke. He was certainly not the best pilot in his class. For sure he thought the Air Force was going to send him to radar or mechanics school. Not questioning the Air Force’s decision, Henry went along with their choice. Once again Henry proved himself to be a pretty average pilot. Certainly not the first or last of his class, Henry was nothing special. Finishing his stint in the 149th, Henry was reassigned to the 182nd of the Texas Air National Guard. Henry was baffled how he became a fighter pilot. It was though some hand has pushed him along. Things took a turn for the worse when Henry cuckolded the daughter of the Governor. Not having much of a choice, Henry took the first flight out of the country rather than face the wrath of the Governor. Searching for a job, his kind of expertise was in high demand, however by mercenary groups. Even if there was no demand for pilot, Henry still had some knowledge of being a mechanic. As long as the distance between the Governor and him increased, then he would consider himself well off. 'Current A/C' ''Lockheed F-104G Starfighter'' 'Kills' *1 x MiG-21 *1 x Su-22 'Missions Flown' *Bitter Shark *''Granite Harvest'' *''Topaz Shield'' Julienne "Witch" Nikarova - Multi-role Julienne was born in the middle of a small Russian community in Paris, linked to the Communist party and the Workers´ movement. Her first steps toward becoming an aviator were, in fact, owed to this heritage. The ideals of equality and the knowledge of female pilots in the Russian air force during Second World War impressed her early on, and she aimed for becoming a pilot since very young. This was not at all the effect her family had been aiming for, and tried to dissuade her so she would become a model or engage in some other slightly more capitalist and gender-specific activity. It was this sudden change of attitude that killed Julienne´s love for their ideals, but the air parades, the visits to museums and airfields and the repeated viewing of air combat films (Top Gun, Tora Tora Tora, The Battle of Britain... there was not a wildly varied filmography to choose from back then) kept the need to fly alive. But of course, the civilian market was strangely closed to female pilots, compared to the military one. The Armée de l´Air became her employer of choice. She worked and studied hard, and passed the tests with flying honours, entered the Academy (at which point she almost cut off contact with her family), and graduated. She flew the Mirage 2000D and the Rafale, acquiring experience as a carrier-borne pilot, and she was one step away from flying the Mirage 2000N: France´s nuclear deterrent. With the economic crisis, though, her squadron was disbanded and laid off during the reorganization of the Armée de l´Air. Her chances to become one of the Armée de l´Air´s elite was lost completely since even nuclear-capable aircraft were reduced in quantity. Julienne was good, but not good enough. Dejected, she left France rather than face the scorn of her family and offered her services as a combat pilot, but few PMCs would employ a female pilot even if she had an excellent record and experience. She flew combat sorties as a freelancer in South America, and may have done low-profile jobs that the most professional and well known PMCs may not approve of if she bothered including them in her resumé, but it has been enough to live by until better times arrive. Julienne is hoping for something more... well... more important. More life-changing. Maybe even world-changing. And Djibouti seems to be exactly what she is looking for, if she can find a proper job as a PMC pilot. Current A/C ''Northrop F-5E Tiger II'' 'Kills' *1 x Mi-17 *1 x Mi-24 *1 x MiG-29 *1 x Su-22 'Missions Flown' *Bitter Shark *Rapid Foot *''Granite Harvest'' *''Topaz Shield'' Edward "SLUT" Weaver - Air to Ground Edward grew up watching US Navy ships come and go from Sinclair inlet all his early life. When he was 10 years old, him and his father went to Seattle to go see the USS Abraham Lincoln CVN 72 at Seafair on a sunny August day. After seeing the Blue Angels from the deck of the Abraham Lincoln, he never thought of anything else than being a Navy pilot. After spending 5 years in college getting his degree for direct enlistment, he finally got his chance at the wings of gold in 2008 and was accepting into flight training. 4 long years of grueling training came to a screeching halt when the day before his final checkride, the XO told him that he had was going to be let go due to financial cuts and that they needed to keep the experienced pilots first. Enraged, he punched the XO and ended up being arrested by 3 MPs and losing 2 teeth, but not before he landed one good punch and ripped off the XO's wings of gold. Dishonorably discharged from the Navy, Edward tried to find work in the states, but not finding any, took a chance on a rumor from a friend on work for flying tourist in Africa. After learning some Swahili and buying boat passage on a cargo ship, he was greatly disappointed with dirty and barely airworthy Cessna's that he was to fly. Running out of money, he started taking flying jobs from some less than upstanding businessmen running guns and drugs around South Africa. While the money was better, the flying was not and it came to a head in 2014 when the warlord he was working for convinced him to fly an "air-technical" consisting of a Cessna 206 with stingers strapped to the wings to shoot down a marauding helicopter from the rival warlord. The plan worked, but not before one the stingers failed to launch and caught on fire while still in the launch tube. While crash landing the 206 in a field, Edward promised himself that if he survived, he was going to stop messing around with the locals and follow up on the rumors of good flying and good money up north in Djibouti. "At least I could get paid well for being this stupid." 'Current A/C' ''McDonnell CF-101B Voodoo'' 'Kills' *2 x Infantry Squads + Technical 'Missions Flown' *Rapid Foot *''Granite Harvest'' *''Topaz Shield'' 'Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler - Multi-Role Specialist' Born in Hamburg into a Luftwaffe family Sabine quickly found herself with a father she never met as he ran away from his life. Her mother worked as a Radar Technician in the LW. In the mid-2000s things would change a bit for her as yet another man entered her family's life. Some American on a European trip managed to woo her mother and actually married settled down in Germany for some time but one morning almost a year later found his bare essentials gone, and a note mentioning that he was "returning to the skies." Over the year that she had known her step-father Eric Fippinger, she had learned he used to fly planes for the US Marines and asked a lot of questions about what it was like and decided (as some strange teens are apt to do) to follow in his footsteps and do something exciting. Sabine entered the Bundeswehr in 2005 and graduated as a Luftwaffe Officer in 2007 and earned her wings as a pilot after completing her flight school in the US in 2009, a 3 years after Ulrike Flender became the first female LW pilot. After short stint of leave and holidays with her now retired and very cynical mother, she was sent back to the US to her dismay to learn the F4 Phantom. Her future assignment would be as a pilot on the F4F's with Jagdgeschwader 71 "Richtofen" She returned to Germany and flew for another 5 years eventually mustering out as the world climate had changed. She'd managed to make a meteoric rise to Hauptmann before leaving and was constantly a Staffel Leader. During her time it was eventually found out about her American father and his past and current exploits in Southeast Asia and Sabine was cemented with her hated callsign "Amerika." She managed to gather up enough on rumors of her lost step-father who seemed to be making a name for himself in the world in the rising world of Aviation PMC's. Yet another reason for her mustering out. The close of 2014 saw her researching what would be the next hot spot in the world and a short time after she found herself on a charter flight to a runway in the middle of nowhere, Djibouti. She knows that if this is the next world Flashpoint and PMCs are involved, her "father" would be there. Current A/C ''McDonnell CF-101B Voodoo'' Kills *Bridge Span *1 x SA-2 Site *1 x F-4D Phantom II ''Missions Flown'' *Rapid Foot *''Granite Harvest'' *''Topaz Shield'' "Bruce" Lee Jae Won - Multi-Role Lee Jae Won’s was never really interested in the military or the air force in till he started his mandatory service. Like many of South Korea’s new generations, Lee Jae Won entered the Air Force when he was 18. He was reluctant, but was full of pride and took to his training. He watched as people his age picked the air force over the Army and Navy and just lull away. This fuelled his determination, which paid off in a quick promotion to a non-com rank. Nearing the end of his mandatory service, Lee decided to continue as a non-com. He spent his time training to finally get into a proper military craft and helping instruct new service men. During his time in the air force, Lee got to handle its F-4s, F-5s, F-16s and F-15s. Lee found out he had made a few names for himself. Lee was tough on those who didn’t give 100% to their term of service. Though South Korea had much better equipment, and possibly training, he tried to that the North Korean threat was real. His views were supported when the North bombed Yeonpyeong Island, what was worse was that Lee’s brother was injured during the attack. Lee was one of the pilots scrambled shortly after the attack. While he wanted to strike out at the North, an retaliation was never ordered. In the years following, Lee got several chances to fly against the North. While nothing big happened as the West held its hands, Lee got some action in boarder incidents. Flying mostly KF-16s, and the KF-15s, Lee scored several kills, mainly MiG-21s and Chengdu J-7s. While having a sortie against a flight of MiG-29s, the mission was called off due to political reasons. In all his sorties, Lee had only ever take minor gun damage. Lee made for himself an impressive record during these times. In 2014, Lee was finally discharged. Officially he was honourably discharged, but what brought about it was his mistreatment of a recruit, his exceptional service his saving grace. Now that he was free and with the rise of aerial PMCs, he’d get his chance to repay North Korea properly. In 2015, with news of fighting in the Saudi peninsula, he booked a flight to Djibouti. Current A/C Currently injuired, out for one mission 'Kills' *1 x F-4D Phantom II 'Missions Flown' *''Granite Harvest'' Former Members Russ "Suit" Cameron - Flight Lead - Multirole (K.I.A. Bitter Shark) Born in Vancouver to a 4th generation Canadian family, Ross quickly had experiences with flight. His father, a business man, made frequent trips back east, and often took the young Ross with him, once he was old enough. Even though it was as a passenger on a commercial airliner, Ross grew fond of being in the air. His desire to fly was only reinforced by the annual Abbotsford International Air show that came to the west coast of Canada. When Ross turned 18, he began down the road to getting his pilot’s wings. In two years, he got a bachelor's degree in Operations Management, and on his graduation day, he went down to the recruitment office. Ross went into the direct entry officer program of the Canadian Armed Forces. Ross went through basic training, and preformed averagely. He had no problems with the language course. He began pilot training on a high note. He went through the NATO Flying Training in Canada program, gaining experience in single and multi-engine aircraft, as well as rotary wing aircraft. He completed training without incident. Ross was stationed in Cold Lake, Alberta, assigned to No. 410 Cougars Tactical Fighter Squadron. The squadron, used for operational training, is where Ross would get his first experience in a modern fighter jet, the CF-18 Hornet. Ross continued to serve in this squadron for the rest of his active military career. His most memorial moment in the service was flying patrol over the 2010 Olympic games. In 2012, Ross was honourable discharged with fours in the Canadian Air Force. Ross would not be without work, however, and quickly got a job as an operations manager in a medium-size manufacturing company. His first task was to cut the work force to save money, which of course he did, however much he didn’t want too. He needed the money. He lasted two years with the company, and it will forever leave a bad taste in his mouth. During that time, he missed flying, as well as the professionalism of the military, and looked at the South Americans for examples. Ross contacted some people, met some other different people and shortly after putting in his resignation, he signed with a small South American PMC. His time in the PMC was, uneventful, to say the least. He did get to experience a different aircraft, he flew a MiG-21 during his stay. Ross got to fly three missions with the company, one in which he scored a killed, however, problems would follow. Shortly after his last mission, the PMC was shut down, the owner had embezzled the funds, and Ross was without pay. While the other flight members swore to find the men, Ross couldn’t be bothered. He wanted to fly again, and started his search yet again. ''Former A/C'' General Dynamics F-16C Fighting Falcon Kills * ''Missions Flown'' *Bitter Shark Current Equipment Convair F-106 Delta Dart Upgrades *Premium Refrigerant *Electro-Optical IR Trunk Upgrade Flown by: Nicholas "Crutches" Delorezia Northrop F-5E Tiger II Upgrades ''' *Engine Overhaul *Tubes to Microchips *Aerodynamic workover/Weight Loss Program *Precision Approach Radar/GPS Ground Lock *Premium Refrigerant *Additional Pylons Flown by: Julienne "Witch" Nikarova McDonnell CF-101B Voodoo '''Upgrades *Addtional Pylons *Tubes to Microchips *Premium Refrigerant *Electro-Optical IR Trunk Upgrade Flown by: Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler Rio:Edward "SLUT" Weaver Lockheed F-104G Starfighter Upgrades *Premium Refrigerant *Electro-Optical IR Trunk Upgrade Flown by: Henry "Guv" Dravot Lost Equipment: 2 x General Dynamics F-16C FIghting Falcon 1 x F-5E Tiger II 1 x McDonnell Douglas A-4F Skyhawk Voodoo Scuttlebutt *''"Griffin Flight is the most serious and professional, Swarte Katte the most laid back, Musketeers the craziest and Aquila the most normal (Jamail notwithstanding)"'' ''- ''Anon *''"The Musketeers have gotten pretty notorious around the base due to their tendency to destroy their planes or have a pilot in the hospital. They must have a deal with the scrapyard and hospital by now." -'' Eagle Corp Tech Category:Flights